


The Sixty Minuteman

by IrishBabby



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, New Chapter Addition, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBabby/pseuds/IrishBabby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter One: Nora starts to feel lonely in the Commonwealth, and turns to a friend for comfort. (NSFW) 2016<br/>Chapter Two: Added for the pure fluff factor. (Fluffy/Angsty and still a little dirty) 2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bang, Bang.”

Guns never really sounded like they did in the movies. Nora knew the sound of bullet whizzing past your head was the most threatening sound you could hear. It wasn’t some ping of a ricochet like she remembered from the old western films; it was dark, and breathless, waiting to steal yours.

Today was no different; the raiders that had ambushed her sent 10mm, .45, and even a few .50 caliber rounds over her head. Nora managed to charge her laser rifle so that it could do maximum damage; she liked it when she knew her shots really hurt her attackers.

Then with a couple very loud grenades and a stealth boy, the raiders were dead. Nora picked up a few caps here and there, pocketed a stim or two, and even managed to retrieve the locket that had been taken from Blake Abernathy’s family.

When Nora returned the locket, she was rewarded with as many melons that she could carry, and a pocket full of seeds. From there, Nora took the shortest route home, her arms nearly ready to give up after carrying the weight of such a heavy fruit.

She sighed when she realized that she had to carry them all the way to Sanctuary, instead of just the truck stop. All Nora wanted was to strip off her suit and wash away the blood and grime of the day. She figured a quick bath was acceptable, as long as she went back up to Sanctuary before the sun was down.

Nora peeled off the sweat soaked suit and tossed it aside before hopping in the old bathtub. She had anticipated a dirty day, and filled the tub before she left this morning, leaving it slightly warm after sitting in the sun. I was by no means a hot bath, but it did the trick.

When she got out, she let herself air dry. She found her body fascinating now, long ago there were dark scars from her pregnancy, and there was a healthy amount of fat around her mid section. Since she had woken up a year ago, her scars had faded, and her stomach had become toned. Her arms and legs were strong, and everything about her body had changed.

Nora barely recognized herself anymore. A general of the minutemen, a title she’d never thought she would hear, let alone, carry, replaced the soft mother she used to be. There were more things about her that had changed, not just her appearance or title, but also her feelings. Since losing her son, she could had shut herself away from most of the world, working closely with Preston Garvey and the rest of those at Sanctuary. Lately, she realized how lonely she had become.

Nick used to check in on her, but now his visits were becoming further and further a part. Even Piper would sometimes stop by to write a story about Sanctuary or the Minutemen, but it seemed that there were only so many stories a reporter could write.

Nora slipped a dress over her head, it was blue, and it fit well. Nora gave Dogmeat a scratch behind the ears and let him accompany her to Sanctuary. It seemed that Dogmeat was really her only consistent friend, him and Preston Garvey, whom Nora would deem more of a nuisance than anything.

_“There’s another settlement that needs our help, General… The castle has been trying to reach you, General… Anything the Minutemen can do for you, General?”_

Nora sighed realizing she could hear every word in Garvey’s voice. Granted, Nora and Garvey were friends, when they weren’t talking business, but now that the Minutemen had grown, and destroyed the Institute, it seemed like she had lost that friendship too.

_“There’s only ever business.” She thought._

Sturgess greeted Nora with a wave and helped her with one of the large fruits she was carrying. Together they placed them in the kitchen, knowing Codsworth would prepare them for tomorrow’s dinner.

“The place looks better and better every day, Sturgess.” Nora said.

“Thanks, would be better if you stuck around more.” He said.

“You know me, always off helping settlements.” She said.

Sturgess gave her a pat on the back, “it’s good to see you.”

“You too.” Nora said. “Is Garvey around?”

“Yeah, he’s in his usual spot.” Strugess said. “I told him to get some rest, the man works non-stop.”

“I just want to check in before I call it a night.” Nora told him.

“How about a drink first?” Sturgess asked.

“I’ll pass,” Nora told him. “I just want to get the night over with.”

“Well, go see Garvey. I’m sure there’s even more work to be done.”

“There always is.” Nora said with a sigh.

Nora stepped back out onto the Sanctuary streets; the feeling was something she never quite got used to, haunting nostalgia often flooded her senses, and that was why she so often stayed at the Red Rocket.

Nora came to the house where Garvey spent his down time.

Nora had spent some time here, planning the attack on the castle, planning the attack on the Institute, and even once or twice just for a beer.

Nora headed to the back when she was unable to locate Garvey in the two main living areas. Nora had spent an entire day building him a long conference table to hold meetings for the Minutemen, and this was his office, but there was still no sign of Garvey, just the worn flag of the Minutemen sigil, and a soft red worn chair from her own home.

“Garvey?” she called out.

There was no answer. No doubt he was probably still working.

Nora thrusts open the door across the hall, not expecting to see Garvey, she had expected and empty room. Instead, she was met with the naked figure of the man she worked with. His was rubbing his head with a damp towel; completely naked as the day he was born.

Nora couldn’t help but glance up and down.

And then she did the unthinkable, and stared.

Nora’s realization brought her eyes up quickly. Their eyes met for only a moment before the embarrassment started to follow.

“General!” he said.

Nora threw herself back into the hall, unable to meet his gaze.

“I’ll- I’ll come back later!” she said stammering as a heat flooded her cheeks.

“I – I – General, I apologize.” She heard through the door.

Nora didn’t reply, she only headed out the front door in search of Sturgess.

“I’ll take that drink now!” Nora said, bursting through the kitchen doors finding Sturgess just as Nora had left him a moment ago.

“Change your mind?” Sturgess asked.

“Garvey changed it for me.” Nora responded, as she took a freshly poured glass of gin in her hand. She swallowing it quickly that her throat began to burn.

“Slow down.” Strugess told her. “No rush here. Try the wine if you’re going to drink quickly, it won’t burn that way.”

Nora took a second glass from Sturgess, a red wine this time, it definitely went down smoother than the last.

“Another settlement to recruit, eh?” Sturgess asked.

Nora blushed at the way her mind created an innuendo out of his statement. She didn’t want to admit Preston Garvey had the most impressive… “set up” she had ever seen. Even for pre-war standards, his below the belt wares were more than substantial. She didn’t realize her attention to loneliness had involved an intimate factor.

“Something like that.” Nora replied.

“He’s a character that one,” Sturgess said, “But a good man, nonetheless. He admires you, you know. Preston had been proud to call someone general for a while now.”

“Yeah certainly likes calling me General.” Nora said.

“Well you are the General, aren’t you?” Sturgess asked.

“I suppose.” Nora said.

“You are you know. You’re that man’s salvation, I know he’d do anything for the general.” Strugess told her.

“You’d think?” Nora asked.

“Absolutely.” Sturgess told her. “He had lost all hope before you came along, he was only pulling his weight to keep the rest of us alive.”

“Really?” Nora asked.

“Yeah, but now he’s got it back.”

“Got what back?” Nora asked.

“His hope.” Sturgess said.

“You really think he’d do anything I asked?” Nora asked Strugess.

“I know he would. Don’t be so hard on him, or yourself for that matter. You’re both doing a good job considering we live in a waste land and all.”

“I guess you’re right.” Nora said.

The next hour involved a few more glasses of liquor, gossip about Garvey, and several laughs. Nora didn’t get through the day if she didn’t have a laugh or two. At the end of it, Nora thought had enough liquid courage to face Preston, despite their earlier encounter.

“I’d better go see him now.” Nora said.

“You’d better.” Sturgess said, more drunk than Nora.

Nora stumbled out of the recreation house and back over to Preston’s personal home. The walk was easy, but she didn’t exactly find it easy to knock. She was standing there for a moment in a light haze of alcohol. She never heard Preston come up behind her.

“General.” He said softly.

“Oh! Garvey!” Nora said with a fright, “you scared me!”

“Sorry, I uh- after you stopped by I went out looking for you, I didn’t want things to be awkward between us.”

“Oh, no don’t worry about it, I barged in on you, and it was completely inappropriate. I should be the one who’s sorry.” Nora told him.

“I assure you, ma’am, it’s not necessary.” Preston said with a smile. “Now was there something you needed?”

“I just finished with the Abernathy farm this afternoon. They gave us a few melons from their garden and offered their help to the Minutemen.” Nora told him.

“Oh that’s great news General, I’m so happy to hear that more people wanted to join our cause.” Garvey was smiling now.

“We seem to get bigger every day now.” Nora said.

“That reminds me, General. Come in and let me mark a few things on your map.”

Nora rolled her eyes once Preston walked past her. Why was she worried about seeing him? She knew this was always how their conversations ended up, with the damn maps.

“Here General, take a look at this.” Garvey said as he pointed to a rumpled map that now lay across the large table she had built him. It was night now, and the cool air only made her long to be in her bed even more, but here she was discussing settlements and turrets at a late hour.

Being a General wasn’t always easy.

“Now our water supply is excellent since you fixed the east generator, but what we really need is seeds. If we keep growing like this, we’re not going to be able to feed everyone.” Garvey said.

Garvey thrust a list of numbers into her lap so she could see that they had the means to grow the crops, but not enough crops.

Nora stood up from her torn red chair and handed back the numbers to him. Their hands briefly touched for a moment and Nora couldn’t help but notice how warm his hand was. Garvey leaned back over the map once again pointing to possible settlement locations, and Nora found herself leaning into him, rather than the table. He didn’t seem to notice and neither did Nora really. He was so wrapped up in plans, and Nora was so wrapped up in her thoughts that they were both quite lost.

Garvey lifted his head to find Nora’s eyes already staring at him. Nora kept hearing Sturgess’s words echo in her head, _‘he’d do anything for the general.”_

“General, is everything all right?” he asked.

“Hm? What? Oh, yes, yes of course.” she stammered.

“Are you sure, you seem bothered.” Garvey stated.

Nora was silent for a moment, thinking on what she was about to say and doing everything in her power not to say it.

“Nothing it’s just something Sturgess and I were talking about.” Nora said.

“Well if it has to do with the Minutemen, or with you General I’d like to hear it.”

“It’s… nothing.” Nora said. “Sturgess was just saying that if I ever needed anything, you were the person to come to. He kept going on and on about how you’d be the first person to help the General.”

“Of course General, what can I do for you?

“Oh, no I don’t need anything, I’m fine, I was only ask-“

“General, what is it you need?”

“Nothing, really Preston.”

He seemed dissatisfied with her answer, but kept talking to her about plans for the Minutemen. Nora kept on wondering about whether or not her real request was too bold.

Nora couldn’t get the image of his naked body out of her head. His dark skin was toned and muscular, his body had been covered in a glistening sheen from the water. Nora was already blushing at the idea of Garvey kissing her neck, and his hands roaming over her body.

Nora’s hands pressed firmly onto the table. Garvey’s voice was becoming a delectable hum in the back of her mind. Nora no longer heard him talking about the minutemen; she could only hear him whispering dirty things into her ear.

“General, are you-“

“I need to leave.” Nora said firmly.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I’m just fine.” She replied through her teeth.

Just before she headed out the door, Garvey made inquired once more.

“General, if you need anything, I assure you I can help.”

Nora’s hands pressed against the door, wanting to will herself to push it open, but she couldn’t.

“Preston I don’t think you want to help me.” She said.

“Of course I do General, after everything you’ve done, I’d be happy to help you in any way that I can.”

Nora sighed. He sounded honest when he said it. But he didn’t even know what she was asking. Nora looked over at Preston; he almost looked worried, like something was wrong.

“Alright, sit down.” Nora said.

Garvey took a hesitant seat on a nearby couch. They way Nora strode over to him made him swallow hard, she made him nervous, and that look in her eye told him he should be nervous.

He expected her to ask for time off from the Minutemen, hell, he even expected her to resign before she did what she did. She lifted her blue dress over her shoulders and off her body, completely exposing her from head to toe.

He swallowed hard again, the lump in his throat more prominent than ever.

Nora held the dress in front of her for a moment before she let it fall to the floor. Preston knew he must look shocked, possibly dumbfounded. He tried to rise from the couch but only got halfway before Nora pushed him back down and crawled on top of him.

“General, if this is about before…”

“It’s not.” Nora said.

Preston was stiff and unmoving when Nora placed a kiss in his lips. He kissed her back, but tentatively, the shock that had just settled in didn’t allow for him to do much more than breathe.

“Of course you can say no, Preston.” Nora moaned in his ear, “I won’t be bothered if you tell me to get dressed and leave. And tomorrow we’ll go about business as usual, like nothing ever happened.”

Preston said nothing.

“But if… you want to that is…” Nora picked up one of his hands that was glued to his side and placed it on her breast. “I’ll keep going.”

Nora returned to his mouth to find his lips much more inviting this time. His hand gave her breast a squeeze while the other had found its way to her hip. But he still broke away from the kiss.

“General, are you sure about-“

“-Garvey, your General needs this. Your general needs you.” Was all she cooed in his ear.

Nora removed his hat and pulled away his scarf.

“I’m not sure if the Minutemen regulations cover our situation.” He said jokingly.

“Well I say they do, and I’m the damn General.” Nora corrected him.

“Yes, General.” He replied. Preston helped her remove his vest, leaving only a thin t-shirt left to remove.

“Have you been with a woman before?” Nora asked, nearly out of breath from their last kiss.

“It was a long time ago.” He replied.

“I’m sure my long time ago, beats your long time ago.” Nora said. “I know you can make me feel good. All I need just a little bit of- Oh!” Nora moaned. Preston’s mouth had found one of her pert nipples and taken it between his teeth, his tongue was rolling across it, sending shivers down to her thighs.

Garvey picked her up by the waist and laid her down at the end of the couch while he took his spot above her. Nora was becoming a mewling mess; she was enjoying every flick of his tongue, each kiss, and even the small touch from his fingertips on her stomach.

It wasn’t long before his lips were leaving a trail of kisses away from her breasts and across her belly. Preston pushed away her leg leaving her hips open for him; his fingers quickly began to prod her slick folds.

Nora’s breathing became soft and her moans becoming louder. Preston pressed two fingers into her and Nora arched her back from the feeling. Preston gave her a few thrusts from his wrist before pulling them out entirely, rewarding him with a very adorable disappointed pout from Nora’s face.

Her look was quickly changed back to lust when he finally lifted his shirt from his body. Preston was definitely fit, he clearly worked out on his own. Nora was able to trace the lines of each defined muscle against his dark skin.

Preston returned between her thighs, this time making himself comfortable on the other end of the couch, and then he lowered his head and began to devour every part of her. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts of his fingers and a tongue to her clit before she started to shake underneath him and beg for a release.

Preston wasn’t cruel; his curled his fingers and began to hum against her. Then her body sang. She melted into the furniture beneath her while her thighs clamped tightly around his head.

When she finally let him go he was quick to return to her mouth to give her another kiss. Nora held his face and kissed him deeply. Preston pulled away from her kiss and Nora couldn’t understand the look in his eyes.

Nora’s hands delved between them and began to unbuckle his pants. Preston looked down at her hands and then back at her.

“You’re sure about this, General?”

“Nora.” She mumbled against his lips. “Call me Nora.”

“Nora if I may make a suggestion?”

“Mmhmm.” She said while nodding.

Garvey picked her back up again, her legs wrapped around him, her arms around is shoulders and eventually her lips came back to meet his. Preston carried her across the room and down the hallway to his bedroom.

Preston gently set her at the edge of the bed. The image of her all sprawled out and naked like that wasn’t something he was going to be able to forget about his commanding officer, but she needed him, and in many ways Garvey knew he needed her just as much.

Preston removed the rest of his pants and noted the wide-eyed look on Nora’s face. He was going to have to be careful with her.

Preston slowly crawled across the bed until he was above her once more. She was already reaching between them and palming the underside of his shaft. Preston returned to kissing her and even he had begun to moan when she used her fist against his girth. His own hand dipped between her thighs he could feel how wet she was from her previous orgasm, and he was going to take all the help he could get.

He leaned back and looked into her eyes.

“We’ll go slow, Nora.”

She nodded and spread her thighs further apart.

Preston wet his fingertips with his own saliva to moisten the head of his penis. He didn’t brag much about his length, but his girth was something he was now worrying about. He didn’t want to hurt her.

Preston pressed at her entrance and slipped in as much as he could before he saw the look of pain on Nora’s face. He stopped and waited, leaning down to kiss her.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He said.

She shook her head, “No, keep going.”

Preston pushed another inch into her; he felt her nails dig into her shoulders. Preston stopped again and reached down to place his thumb on her clit. He wanted this to be good for her, he waited until she nodded at him again, and then he pressed the rest of the way into her, quickly and painlessly. Then he waited for her to adjust to his size.

In that moment all they could hear was each other’s breathing. Preston smoothed away her hair and kissed her chin, then her neck, and then before long she was begging him to move.

Preston thrust out of her slowly, and back into her as quickly as he could. He palmed her calf and pulled it around himself. He lowered himself against her, and gently rocked into her. Nora locked her arms around his neck and quickly began breath heavily. Her breathing became so erratic that Preston almost became worried.

Then she screamed.

“Preston! Uh, _don’t…_ stop!”

So he went faster.

Her nails dug into his back, her back arched, and then she came.

The feeling of her insides strangling him was enough to make him follow in his own release. He didn’t pull out, he pulled her arched body even closer and filled her while she was still riding out her own orgasm.

Then they were still, and completely breathless.

Preston pulled out of her and collapsed by her side.

They were still breathless.

Nora shuffled away from him finding a soft pillow to lay her head on.

“Is there anything else I can do for you with General?” he asked. “I mean, _Nora._ ”

“No… just, stay here. With me.” She said.

“You want to stay the night?” he asked.

“If that’s okay with you?" She asked, her eyelids were heavy..

“Of course, but to do that…” Garvey looped his arm around her midsection and pulled her back against his front. “…you will need to be here, babe.”

Nora looked up at him and accepted another kiss from Preston. Then together they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora sat in the sun for what seemed like half the day. She had her toes in the river, and pants rolled up to her knees. She was avoiding all of them.

_But most of all avoiding him._

It had been just six months since she and Preston had started up their relationship. She had been distant but still warm and happy at first. Then she began slipping out of his bed before the sun rose, or sometimes not spending the night at all. The distance between them only kept growing the more she realized she was falling in love with the man.

His damn good nature and sweet disposition had wormed its way right into her heart, and she had hated that. 

She didn't deserve to feel his love. Preston was good to her. Better than Nate ever had been. 

Nora would rather separate herself from Preston entirely so she'd never have to lose him. To do it the first time had already broken her in half, and if she had to do it again, she knew it would surely kill her.

But. It was too late for running away. She'd fantasize about it - but what could she do now?

She heard the distinct whir of Codsworth's arms as they spun around behind her.

"Mum, you haven't eaten all day, and this sun isn't good for you _or the baby._ " Codsworth had lowered his voice at the end of his sentence. Nora turned around to glare at him - warning him that he shouldn't continue the conversation.

Nora had made Codsworth swear he would keep his findings to himself. Even though Nora had suspected the pregnancy somewhere after eight weeks. Codsworth's damn medic systems were still operational and he'd nearly made her little secret public when she was at ten weeks. Now she was somewhere around sixteen weeks pregnant, and her body was already remembering how to look and act. 

With all the rads constantly in her system a part of her had secretly hoped that the second trimester wouldn't have been feasible.

But it still remained to be true that another part of her had been relieved when she and the baby made it past fourteen weeks.

"Mum... your stress levels are immensely-"

"I'm well fucking aware of my stress, Codsworth!" she snapped back at him.

"Oh my! I certainly see your hormones are-"

Nora shot him a glare that dared him to finish his sentence.

"I only mean Mum, that... it's a good sign the baby and you are healthy. Perhaps we clean up those rads, and get you a hot bowl of soup? Here at least drink this, my reserves are getting full-"

"Codsworth, I just want to be left alone." she said. She heard him set the purified water on the ground next to her.

"I understand Mum. I do, but as your Mr. Handy, I cannot hover idly by while you do this to yourself."

"You can. And you will." she said.

With that statement she heard Codsworth hover away, and she returned to brooding. 

Shaun was dead. Why should she be given this second chance? Why should she, in her right mind take that chance?

She'd run through scenarios in her head where she'd slip away into the night, have the baby and leave it with someone nice. Perhaps the Abernathy's, or Billy's family. Someone who was good with kids. Someone who's kids never grew into monsters.

"Babe!" she heard Preston shout.

_Shit._

Preston began making his way down he hill towards her with hurry in his step. _Great._ _What got him all excited?_

The last several weeks had been rough for the both of them. Nora pushed Preston away at every turn, he ached to be close to her again, but every attempt he made, only made Nora want to run farther away. When she saw him look at her with nothing but pure love and concern, _she wanted to hit him._

"Codsworth-" he bent down to catch his breath. _Oh fuck. What did that damn bot tell him? "-_ said you weren't feeling well." he panted again. "You look okay, is it the heat? I've got some NukaCola on ice."

Nora stood up, and slipped on her shoes before she began to berate the kindest man she knew.

"I'm fucking fine. Can't you people just leave me be?" she said before storming off in the direction of that robot, she was going to disassemble his speaker, if Codsworth was going to play games, so could Nora.

"Nora, babe," he said "I know you're not fine, would you just tell me how I can help you?" he asked. 

Nora ignored him and walked back into Sanctuary. She really wanted a drink at the bar, but she would't let herself do that. Instead she walked towards Vault 111. She climbed up the hill until she was atop the entrance. She didn't go down. She didn't want to. She just wanted to be fucking alone. 

It broke her heart though to look down and see Garvey in the streets looking for her. She watched him scratch the back of his head before he threw his hat into the dirt out of anger. She was hurting them both, but somehow it was for the best... right?

It had to be.

When dusk fell she slowly made her way down the hill and over to the junkyard pile before the sun went down. Everything in Sanctuary had been cleaned out, replaced or repaired. The excess junk ended up here to be sold or scrapped.

She hated the fact that she knew Shaun's crib was here, trashed and worthless. She touched the mobile, surrounded by a sea of junk, she felt like this pile of crap represented her life, at least the life she had come to deserve. She certainly didn't deserve this baby, it deserved better.

She hunched over and began to cry. Her palms came around her front, enclosing her stomach almost to wrap her womb in her protective grasp. She already loved this baby so damn much. She curled her fingers in anger, she wanted to let herself take the chance... she wanted it so badly. She wanted Preston and the baby more than she had ever wanted anything in her whole life.

"It's because of what I said... isn't it?" Preston asked from behind. Nora was startled, instantly she tried to rid her face of her tears.

Nora turned around, Preston was shocked to see her red eyes, tears leaving marks through the dirt on her face. 

"I shouldn't have said I loved you." he whispered, now standing before her. "Look, I know when we started this we were just friends. I know you wanted something more casual - and both of us are guilty of letting that get out of hand. And I'm sorry for what I said. But I'll take it back if we can just go back to the way things were." his eyes were apologetic. 

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

_Earlier that morning, Nora had slept in, she knew she had even before opening her eyes. She could feel the sunlight on her skin, Preston was pressed against her backside, his hand at her side, only inches from the small swell of her belly. She rolled over onto her stomach, almost as if to hide it. She looked around the room, clothes were thrown about, both of them were naked, she'd given in again... and this time slept till the late morning._

_"Hey babe." she heard him say. "Tired huh? Me too."_

_"Yeah, pretty tired." she said. She gave a fake laugh._

_She looked at him, recognizing that sparkle in his eye just before he'd said the words._

_Nora had never found her clothes and dressed as fast as she did that morning. She couldn't bare to look at the heart break in his eyes when she had jumped up from the bed and said nothing in return._

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Nora held in a sob and shook her head.

"I know I can't replace them, Babe." Nora saw him glance at the broken crib behind her. "I can't replace what you lost - and I'm so sorry. But please don't push me away anymore, I'm not trying to -"

Nora stepped forward and placed a firm kiss on his lips. 

Preston pulled her close and returned the affection before she pulled away.

"You one confusing woman, do you know that?" he asked her.

"I don't deserve you Preston Garvey." she whispered.  

Nora sobbed into Preston's shoulder.

"You make me happier than I've ever been. Even before the bombs."

"Then what's the matter babe?"

"I don't deserve it. This... you. Someone like me who messed up as bad as I did... I don't get second chances."

"If this is about Shaun you know that wasn't your fault." Preston said, stern this time, almost angry. "You can't blame yourself for what the Institute did. Or for what he did, you had no hand in that."

"But I did... and it could happen again. I shouldn't-"

"Hey... shh." Preston said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You're the General of the Minutemen, Hero of the Commonwealth, you are loved by so many people babe, you deserve that. I know you do. I visit the settlements you establish, and at least one person tells me a story about how you saved their life. Or their families life."

"But-" Nora burrowed into his shoulder, "But I-" she found the strength to say it because she believed it to be true. "I don't deserve to be a mother."

"Oh Nora, is that what this is about?" Preston sighed and rubbed her arms, "Saying what I said didn't mean..." Preston wasn't sure how to say this. "It didn't mean... I wanted that from you. I think I've felt this way about you for a long time, my life with you means so much to me, if you don't want to go through that again, I'm never going to ask you to." 

Nora wrapped her arms back around him, what did that mean? He didn't want a kid because he loved her, or because he'd never wanted that in the first place?

"Look, lets go fix you some dinner, it's cold out - you don't have to stay over, or do anything you don't want to do. But I want you to eat something."

Preston pulled away from her, feeling satisfied that their conversation had gone well, and that she had chosen to confide in him for once. 

He looked into Nora's eyes, puffy and red but could still see she wasn't finished.

"Preston." she sighed. "I am... pregnant."

He felt like he'd gotten shot in the chest. Having been shot before, he was shocked that her admission and a bullet could feel so similar. His heart began to swell, and a smile stretched across his face so far it actually hurt.

Preston pulled her back to his chest, chuckling to himself and relived that she didn't push him away. 

Perhaps she had needed to see his face, because the moment she did, she felt like things could be okay.

"Oh my god, _oh my god..._ babe!" 

"I'm sorry for not saying... something before I've been... petrified since I found out."

"When did you-"

"If I'm being honest, about eight weeks ago." she said.

Preston's smile faded. "Why'd you..."

"I told you. I don't deserve you. And I sure as hell don't deserve a kid."

"Babe... of course you do! You've mothered the entire Commonwealth! A kid would be lucky to have you as a mother, I swear it." Preston's hands were firm at her sides, "...Our kid." he breathlessly said looking down at her stomach. She felt his firm grip subside and his hands fall away. "Can... can I?" he tentatively asked, almost whispering now.

Nora looked down at herself and realized she'd put on his work shirt this morning. It was large and loose, perfectly hiding her figure. She lifted it to show her skin, and this time took no measure to hid it from him. 

His hands came towards her belly slowly, he felt disgusted that his fingers were covered in grease and dirt from cleaning his rifle earlier that day. But that didn't stop him from placing both palms flat against her abdomen. The small swell was enough to see, but to feel it... her skin was taught, and muscles were firm almost like stone.

His breathing had gone from steady to something similar to a pant. Tears welled in his eyes before he fell to his knees as if he was going to worship her. He placed a firm kiss against her belly and took comfort in the feeling of her hands wrapping around the back of his head.

They stayed in that position for almost a half hour. Preston had placed numerous kisses across her belly and even placed his ear against her once or twice, only to be disappointed that there was nothing to hear. 

"When... will I-?"

"I can feel it." she said. "You should too in a few weeks."

"What's it like?" he asked, finally standing up, eyes still unable to leave her stomach. 

"Well at the moment it feels empty." she said.

Preston's gaze met hers. "Sturgess butchered Daisy today, and made a nice brahmin stew. Let's get you some of that." he told her. "And I'll get that cold NukaCola, I've been saving it for you."

Preston took her hand in his, and walked her back to his home. He didn't much like the idea of her walking to the Red Rocket in the middle of the night anymore, he wanted to ask her to stay with him permanently, but he wasn't sure how she'd feel about that. He began to wonder if babies made women act this strange. The pregnant women he'd met in his lifetime could be counted on one hand. Pregnancies weren't exactly common the last two hundred years. 

He quickly lit a small fire and a few candles now that the sun had gone down. He let her get warm on the couch while he heated some of the stew from the fridge. Thanks to his kids mom, the whole town of sanctuary had working appliances. She was crazy to think she didn't deserve this.

Nora accepted the soup, and ate for the first time that day. The stew was gone in minutes.

"Did you want to talk about the slog? The last shipment of tarberries-"

"No, no more work." Preston said shaking his head. "How about some rest? I don't want to pressure you into staying or anything, but the Red Rocket is far, and-"

"I'm pregnant, not broken." Nora said. 

"I know... but I just - if anything happened, I would want to be there for you." he said sensing her apprehension once more.

Nora thought about leaving. But she was tired, and now that Preston knew... she couldn't just push him away, this was his kid too, he had a right to want to be around.

"Yeah, we can go to bed." she said pleasantly. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, if you want I can stay on the couch."

Nora did know why he'd made such an erroneous notion to sleep on the couch. She had driven him to this, and she wasn't proud of it.

"Don't be silly." Nora said standing up. She walked over to Preston who was standing in the kitchen cleaning their dishes. She wrapped her arms around him this time, "you belong in that bed, with me."

"It'd certainly make me a happy man." he said. 

"I do love you." she said out loud. "It scares me half to death to tell you that." she paused, tears creeping up again, "I'm so afraid of losing everything all over again."

Preston turned around and took her head in his hands before placing a warm and delicate kiss on her lips. 

"I can't promise that. No one can promise that to anyone - but if I have any say in what happens, I will be here for you - and that baby. I'll never leave your side so long as I can help it."

Nora took that as the best possible outcome before she pulled him back for another kiss. They had spent many nights together, but none quite like this.

He had slowly peeled off every article of clothing she wore before picking her up and placing her on the counter and removing his own clothing. Preston was always traditional, liking to take her to his bedroom. Their only night spent elsewhere had been the first night they were together... on that couch.

Nora found every touch lingering and soft. Placing several kissed across her belly before kissing her wet heat. She'd gasped in pleasure, completely coming unwound at his touch. She gave him everything, her trust, her love, and he was going to make everything be okay. She could feel it. His fingers tickled and pulled her through two orgasms before he'd even thought about himself. She could see how hard he was, she could feel him straining against her thigh.

"It's okay right?" he asked. "I won't hurt anything?"

"Yes. It'll be just fiiiiinne!" she said as he entered her.

He took her slowly then, making her mewl and squirm as he tentatively made his way towards his own release. The sight of her growing body alone aroused him to near completion. Her breasts were larger, nipples darker, hips wider... she was an absolute image he never wanted to forget.

"I - love you." she whispered again. He let out a moan that told her he felt the exact same way. She took in a sharp breath just before she clamped down around him, pushing him over the edge and allowing him to fill her. He slipped out of her, and threw on his boxers before carrying her into the bedroom as he had done before.

There, she fell asleep in his arms, with all four of their palms pressed against her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I need pregnancy fics in my life. Plain and simple. I don't feel this is quite finished, as I believe they are far from perfect considering Nora's deeply seeded issues. But I will save that for a later on chapter 3, which will be the final installment.


End file.
